Crazy Highschool Romance
by Jungle Leopard
Summary: Let's pretend that the turtles lived in a mutant world, and being 16 just moved back to New York after 3 years in Japan to continue High school. Denice is a turtle girl of the same age visiting NYH (New York High). She had never experienced love before, but all changes when the turtles come to join her High School. She hopelessly falls for the grim Hothead. Crazy Highschool Romance
1. New boys and heartbeats

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT**

What if the turtles grew up in a mutant world much alike ours. They wouldn't be the teenage mutant ninja turtles, but the teenage ninja turtles...

_**Crazy Highschool Romance**_

* * *

_Ding Ding _

Denice Alpha hurried towards the clear sound, and that morning she was late. Celina had woken up late and just managed to pull up Denice and they both sprang into their uniforms (white blouse, random tie, black small skirt, white socks to their knees and black shoes) to have breakfast and then sprint for the quarter mile to school.

What was the worst, Denice had forgotten to do her hair, so now it hang loose to her shoulders and NOT in the two ponytails she liked. But she could do that at school.

* * *

_Denice and Celina were living alone in a small student apartment for $20 a month. That was because they never knew their father and had lost their mom at the age of 12. They worked in a restaurant as maidens to pay the rent and their food, electricity and water supply. $200 a month of pay was enough for them. They grew to be beautiful teenage turtle girls. Denice was rather a light green shade with marine-blue eyes and blond hair. She always was a quick to speak up and cheerful, different from Celina, who was shy and rather quiet, with an olive skin color, brown curls and golden eyes. Celina was the typical house-girl, not too skinny or muscly, who cleaned up, cooked, was very good in school and participated in all kinds of household-related classes. Denice was the opposite. She was short and slim, but played tennis and took Capoera classes, which made her look a little stronger that Celina. Denice's tie's color was pink while Celina's was a light purple shade._

* * *

When Denice, or Din how everybody called her, walked into their homeroom she took her regular spot next to Emilia Gangi or Emi, her best friend, who was a field rabbit. They talked about this and that, when Emi made the remark that they were getting new students this year. They just moved here from Japan and would continue High school here.

- Class, welcome back for the next term and please quieten down!

Their teacher Ms Krank shouted. The she continued.

- We have four new students to welcome to our school today. They had moved in from Japan and will hopefully stay for a longer time.

She waved in four turtle boys, obviously siblings.

The tallest had brown hair and reddish-brown eyes. He was wearing a purple tie and his skin was an olive green color.

The second tallest with a blue tie neatly fastened around his neck had blue eyes and dirty blond hair with a light green skin shade.

They smallest had a crazy smile and really blond hair with baby blue eyes and was wearing an orange tie.

But the second shortest was the strongest of them all, with a grim smile and golden eyes flaming. He had spiky brown-red hair and his red tie hang loose around his neck.

Din gasped for air.

- I'm Donatello Hamato, or Donnie if you like...

- Leonardo Hamato, short Leo.

-I'm Michelangelo! Hamato. Call me Mikey!

-The name's Raphael Hamato. Raph.

So that's his name, Din thought. Raph... He had such a deep, charming voice and his devilish grim added the icing on the top.

Raphael...such a dream...

-I think Mikey's kinda cute...

Emi whispered in her ear. Din just nodded, to busy staring at Raphael.

The new students were asked to pick a seat, and they chose the two free tables in the third row, next to the one with Din and Emi. Din's heart raced and felt like it was about to explode when Raphael picked the bench right next to Din, only five foot space between them. Donatello picked the spot on the right side of the table, knowing Raphael was left-handed.

Ms Krank started their first period of Mathematics. Din wasn't really good at that, she normally got away with a C, rarely a D. She glanced over to Raphael a lot, and she caught a glimpse of his eyes wandering towards Donatello's paper three or four times.

Math is certainly not his strength too, Din thought.

Then they had English, Science, History and finally Sports. Din's favorite.

She soon noticed that the four new students had completely the same, if in Donatello's case not extensive, knowledge as an approximate student.

Leonardo seemed the calm and concentrated one.

Michelangelo was funny and he joked and was messing all the time.

Donatello was the nerd of the group.

Raphael seemed to be the grumpy, hotheaded member of the team. Not only was he extremely good in Sports and would join the wrestling team, but as a boy insulted him everyone could see the fierce flame in his eyes, and the barely held back anger. The boy was quick to shut up.

As Din walked home, she was as excited as ever for the next day of school, spending the whole time daydreaming about Raphael.

Raphael... Raph... Such a dream...


	2. Here's my number, so call me baby!

The new day had started like any other. Din and Claire had entered the classroom.

The classroom was almost empty. But the sight had made Din's heart close to explode.

There, in the sunshine out of the window, with his red tie loose and leaning against his table stood Raphael, with the sexiest smile EVER talking to his brother.

He looked so HOT, and damn, his green eyes seemed to be in flames. Din had no idea what he was talking about, but she followed every movement of his lips, every hot glare of his eyes. Then he looked at her, and she blushed.

Soon Donatello went outside of the classroom, saying he needs to check on a science project. Raph and Din were alone.

-What's yar name?

Din blushed as he broke the silence.

-D-Denice, b-but you can c-call me Din.

-Why were ya starin' at me all da time?

-I- I don't know...

-Soo, em, what da ya wanna talk 'bout?

Din's heart raced, and Raph, YES HE DID, he blushed.

-I don't know. What sports do you play?

-Wrestling. Boxing. Street-fighting. Ninjitsu.

- I play soccer and Capoera.

- Well.. A think a have ta go see Donnie...

Din's face grew sad, but at the same time she felt a burning inside her. A lust for his lips, for his presence.

She opened her bag, and spotted a letter!

As she opened it, she read in a spiky handwriting.

_My number:_

_7708482976_

_Call me _

Her heart raced. Who was that?

She decided that she had enough time to call.

Type. Type, type.

-Yes, hi?

Din's heart raced. That was Raph!

Had left her his number.

-Hello? Nerd? Idiot? Fearless?

Din ended the phone call.

He had left her his number. Raph had blushed when they were talking, and he had left her his phone number!

Din could not wait to talk to him again.


End file.
